The present invention relates to a mounting for a water irrigation device, such as a water sprinkler or sprayer.
Mountings for water irrigation devices commonly include a ground stake adapted to be inserted into the ground for supporting the water irrigation device, and a flexible tube connectable to a water supply pipe for supplying water to the water irrigation device. An example of known arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,075. The known mounting arrangements, however, generally do not permit the inclinaton of the irrigation device to be conveniently adjusted according to the requirements at the specific location of use; moreover, they usually require the ground stake to be inserted perfectly vertically into the ground if uniform horizontal sparying is desired.